


Technique

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings





	Technique

The best thing about going down on Kakashi was that Iruka was damn sure the man thought that _he_ was getting the better end of the deal. He'd moan and thrust up hard into Iruka's mouth while clutching his pony tail in a tight grip. He'd whisper a half-hearted apology and spread his legs even farther apart.

All the while, Iruka worked diligently at pretending that he wasn't very good with his tongue and his teeth. The occasional sloppy _pop!_ , as he let Kakashi's cock slip "accidentally" from his mouth, was about all that was necessary to keep up the pretense– well, that and a well-timed blush and bite to his lower lip.

Iruka loved it. Loved the feel of the hard flesh in his mouth and in his hand; loved the taste of slightly bitter precome and smooth skin. He couldn't care less about a sore jaw or rug burn on his knees. He just wanted to keep Kakashi on the teetering edge for as long as possible. Wanted the anticipation of breaths coming fast and erratic, thrusts that were desperate and barely controlled.

Iruka just wanted Kakashi.

"Iruka!"

Kakashi shouted his name, came in his mouth, and Iruka swallowed it all and relished every drop, but sputtered as if he hadn't been able to keep it all down.

Kakashi pulled Iruka up off the floor and against his chest, whispering encouragement and adoration as he gently wiped the light sheen of sweat from Iruka's brow.

Yes, Iruka just wanted Kakashi, and he'd damn well have him– and work on improving his, ah, _technique_ –every chance he got.

 **end**


End file.
